1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fastening systems for fastening one member to another. In particular, this invention relates to fastening systems which allow locking engagement between two members in a low cost easily fabricated system. More in particular, this invention pertains to a fastening system for providing a substantially tamper-proof locking arrangement for a container. Still further, this invention directs itself to a fastening system where a first member is drawn or otherwise formed into a volumetric contour configuration having a slot for reception of the first member insert. More in particular, this invention directs itself to the insertion of the first member which may be planar in contour into the slot and the cavity formed by the second member volumetric configuration. Still further, this invention pertains to a fastening system where a portion of the first member is inserted into a cavity formed in a second member and deformed out of alignment with the entrance opening to provide a fixed engagement between the first and second members. Additionally, this invention directs itself to the insert of an adhesive bonding element into a cavity formed in a second member having a first member inserted therein for adhesively securing the first member to the second member.
2. Prior Art
Fastening systems for fastening one member to another are well-known in the art. Additionally, fastening systems for providing a fixedly secured and enclosed container for goods contained therein, such as electronic equipment, is also well-known in the art. However, in some prior art fastening systems, adhesive securement has been used for locking and engaging a box to its cover. In such systems, the adhesive may be easily removed and removal of the locked members may be attained without any external appearances of such. Additionally, some previous types of adhesive bonding, under certain environmental conditions, may become pliable and thus, the locked members may be removed each from the other. Such adhesive bonding systems do not provide for a mechanical and structural lock between the secured members.
In other types of prior art fastening systems, mechanical securement is attained by threaded securement or bolt type systems. In such prior art mechanical locking devices, threaded openings or through openings must be provided in alignment each to the other and additionally, bolts or screws must be provided for the locking system. This type of prior art structural fastening increases the overall costs and complexity of fabrication of the fastening devices. In still some other types of prior art systems, rivets are used to securely fasten members of a container and provide tamper-proof securement devices. However, once again, alignment of openings is necessary with the increased costs of the rivets and labor time in providing the securement of the rivets to the members.
In some other types of prior art fastening systems, tab/slot fastening methods are used. Such tabs/slots further increase the costs of fabricaticn of the fastening system, due to the fact that such tab/slot fastening devices must include extreme alignment tolerances and further, may be removed by unauthorized personnel in a simple manner.
Other prior art fastening systems include welding or like techniques, however, once such members are welded together, the removal of such is extremely difficult and generally results in the destruction of the locked members.
Additionally, other prior art systems for locking members each to the other generally increase the cost of fabrication and manufacture of the parts to be locked or secured. Further, such prior art systems may in some cases not visually show that a removal of the securement devices has taken place. In other cases where the secured devices are welded or fused together, the removal of the secured members may destroy the mechanically secured elements.